supergirl_fanficfandomcom-20200214-history
Kara Zor-El
Kara Zor-El '''(born 1966) is the daughter of the scientist Zor-El and his wife Alura. Kara was sent to Earth from the dying planet of Krypton to protect her younger cousin Kal-El. However Kara's pod was knocked off course by Krypton's explosion, sending her ship into the Phantom Zone, where she slept for decades while being suspended in time and not aging. Her pod later escaped, and she arrived on Earth where she was placed with the Danvers family by an adult Kal-El , now "Clark Kent", later becoming '''Kara Danvers. She was the personal assistant of Cat Grant at CatCo Worldwide Media until she was promoted to reporter, and is the superheroine known as Supergirl, stylized as the "Girl of Steel", the "Maiden of Might" and the "Last Daughter of Krypton". Biography Early Life Kara was born on the planet Krypton, in the prestigious House of El, to her parents; scientist Zor-El and judicator (judge) Alura Zor-El. In her house she had a room that overlooked the city. As a child Kara went often on vacation with her parents in different planets] such as Starhaven and Sedenach. One night Kara stayed up late to see her mother. Questioning her mother as to why she had come home so late, Kara was told by Alura that a Hellgrammite had been brought before the citadel. When Kara mentioned that she wanted to help people like Alura did one day, she was told by her mother that she would, as she had the heart of a hero. After being told to get some rest by her mother, Kara researched Hellgrammites. Kara was given a spy beacon by her aunt, Astra, which could be used to call her. When Astra disappeared, Kara messaged her and Astra arrived, telling her that Krypton is dying. Unbeknownst to Kara, it was part of Alura's plan to lure Astra out of hiding to arrest her for her crimes. Phantom Zone When she was thirteen years old, Kara was sent to Earth from the dying planet of Krypton, charged with protecting her baby cousin Kal-El. Her mother told her that due to Earth's yellow sun, she'd have extraordinary powers and go on to do amazing things. However, when Krypton exploded, Kara's ship was knocked off course by the shock wave, pushing it into the Phantom Zone. She slept there for 24 years until she awoke and noticed computer console in her dashboard that lights up with a logo with three dots in a triangular shape, before Fort Rozz's engines activated. Sent to Earth Kara's pod finally landed on Earth. Since time doesn't pass in the Phantom Zone, she still appeared as a 13-year-old girl. She was found by a then adult Kal-El, who had gone on to fame as Superman. She was then taken by Kal-El to live with a pair of scientists who once helped him understand his own abilities. She was enrolled at Midvale Junior High School along with the scientist's daughter. Kara was freaked out by her new world along with her developing powers. When they went to the beach she embarrassed by staring at the birds as they did not have them on Krypton. When a car crashed close by Kara ran at super-speed to the rescue saving a mother and her child with her super-strength. However her sister was injured by a car door when it exploded. After that, her father and Kara decided that it was best for Kara to hide her powers, and gave her a pair of glasses she could wear to suppress her vision One night, on the roof of the Danvers' house Kara convinced her sister to sneak out and go flying with her, despite the latter's initial protests. They were later caught sneaking in by their parents, and lectured about the rules. After someone knocked on the door, the girls were sent up to their room, with her mother telling Kara not to use her super hearing to listen in on their conversation. One year later, her adoptive father 'died' protecting a martian, from D.E.O.'s ruthless director Hank Henshaw, but her adoptive mother told them that he died in a car crash. Black Mercy Kara woke up on a bed and was surprised to find herself on Krypton, with her mother Alura claiming that Kara had been suffering from "Argo fever". She later panicked as she did not have her powers or didn't understand what was happening. She was distracted by a carving she made for Zor-El when she was eight, but was conflicted over her memory of leaving Krypton as well. She was determined to get to the bottom of the mystery and go home. Kara's memories of Earth later faltered, and she was finally distracted and placated by a young Kal-El, who asked her to open an intricate orb, which she did. The orb opened a large holographic display of the cosmos. With Kal-El pointing out Krypton and Kara quietly agreeing with him that it was beautiful. When Alex arrived in the hallucination, Kara knocked her out with a sculpture, having no memory of her life on Earth. Dealing with Mon-El Later J'onn told Kara that President Olivia Marsdin will come to D.E.O. during her visit to National City, which she commits to sign a decree on granting aliens the rights of US citizens, a news Kara was very excited about, especially After Alex tells her that the President expects Supergirl would meet her as her plane arrives. Later, at work, during a meeting Snapper gave each member of the staff a commission instead of James, and Kara, instead of an interview with the President, was sent to Lena Luthor. Kara, in the guise of Supergirl, arrives at the airport to meet Olivia Marsdin, but as soon as she got off the plane, she was attacked and nearly killed if not for the intervention of Supergirl Medusa Virus After Mon-El was captured by a bunch of Cadmus' agents who deliver him to one of their hidden bases, putting him in a cage, Supergirl is informed by Cadmus at a special frequency that they have the Daxamite and promised to kill him if she did not come. When Supergirl arrived in Cadmus, she met the real Hank Henshaw, revived as a cyborg, who was able to overcome her and imprison her in the cell next to that of Mon-El. Here, Lillian Luthor revealed herself to Supergirl as the leader of Project Cadmus and threatened to kill Mon-El, if she does not deprive herself of solar energy with the help of a special device; despite Mon-El's pleas for Kara not to do it, she was forced to agree, then Lillian slapped her and took her blood for the purpose of obtaining information on "Medusa" before to sent her back to the cells. Feelings for Mon-El The two moved to kiss, and it seemed that after a long time Kara could at last be happy. At that moment however they were interrupted by Mr. Mxyzptlk, who materialized out of nowhere and proclaimed his love for her. Mxyzptlk immediately conjured and filled Kara's apartment with flowers and a concerto before he quickly told Kara again that he was in love with her before he was grabbed by Mon-El. Mxyzptlk then banished Mon-El away before he told Kara that he wanted her to marry him before placing her into a wedding dress. Kara quickly and gently told him that she was flattered but she wasn't going to marry him. However, Mxyzptlk thought she was just playing hard to get and told her that he liked a challenge. She went back to the D.E.O. and learned from both J'onn and Mon-El that Mxyzptlk was a fifth dimensional being with powers bordering on magical. When she and Mon-El were alone, they agreed that their moment was nice and wanted to spend Valentine's Day together. Kara then went off to stop some bank robbers but Mxyzptlk arrived and took their guns away. Then, he quickly had them turn and point to shoot at the robbers and Kara quickly went to save them before they could get shot. Mon-El, the Prince of Daxam Kara and Mon-El were hanging out in her apartment watching movies when Mon-El asked if they could try watching a musical. Kara loves musicals and was happy to recommend one when a transmission came over television from alien visitors demanding Mon-El be given to them. Kara was ready to stand in their way and went to confront the ship but they deployed their weapons against her. When she was fully locked on by the ship, Mon-El quickly sent the ship a message telling them that he would surrender to them and they laid down their weapons. Kara asked why Mon-El was surrendering to them and he told her that he wasn't worth innocent lives. He was getting teleported to the ship when Kara went to grab hold and teleport with him. On the ship, the people immediately bowed and Kara was introduced to Mon-El's parents. She was shocked to learn that his parents were King Lar Gand and Queen Rhea of Daxam meaning that Mon-El was the Prince of Daxam. They invited Kara to dinner and she and Mon-El learned that the king and queen had received his message though it was incomplete and had been searching the galaxy for him. They had heard about his exploits on Maaldoria which they claimed they were surprised about. Kara defended their actions of freeing slaves and fighting slavery though Rhea and Lar Gand argued of their support of slavery and that their treatment of their slaves was always decent. When Mon-El's parents wished to know of how he escaped, he tried to dodge the issue but Kara was insistent to learn the truth. He then revealed of how he had been taken by his guard to the Kryptonian pod that belonged to a Kryptonian emissary. His guard killed the man in anger as Krypton was responsible for the chaos and put Mon-El in the pod to get to safety. Kara then quickly excused herself to go back to Earth and Mon-El followed. Back at the D.E.O. Mon-El tried to explain but Kara was too angry to listen as Mon-El lied about who he was. She was mad that Mon-El turned out to be the prince of a planet that was cruel and unjust. Hunted Kara had been placed on house arrest with James and Winn though she wanted to head out when she saw trouble on the news though they wouldn't let her. Mon-El then arrived and told them that he questioned his parents to see if they had placed the bounty to convince him to leave, but they denied involvement. Suddenly, Mon-El froze in his movements before he charged for Kara and then started to attack her on a rooftop across from her building. He yelled that he wasn't in control of his body and it was acting by itself. It turned out that a telepathic bounty hunter was the one controlling Mon-El to attack her. Kara held him off until the bounty hunter was surprised and detained by Winn, pretending a stapler was a weapon. They took him back to the D.E.O. but he told them that he wouldn't talk. J'onn interrogated the new attacker with mind powers, and confirmed the bounty had indeed come from the Queen of Daxam. Rose Zor-El and The Daxamite Invasion During the Invasion Mon-El and Kara had an affair which led to Kara's pregnancy with Mon-El's child. Mon-El kept the child a secret from his mother. They arrived at the rooftop where they agreed to have the battle and Rhea arrived with her guard. The two of them began their battle but Rhea quickly called for her army to begin attacking the city, violating the rules. Kara told Mon-El to go and protect the city while she stayed to deal with Rhea. Rhea goaded Kara into attacking her which Kara did and it revealed that Rhea had laced her insides with Kryptonite. Kara was weakened and beaten down by Rhea until Mon-El arrived with the switch for Lena's atmosphere device. Kara gave one last look at Mon-El before she activated it, dispersing lead into Earth's atmosphere. The Daxamite army quickly fled along with every Daxamite ship, stranding both Rhea and Mon-El. Rhea quickly succumbed to it and Mon-El left his mother to her fate as Kara had told him about how she had murdered her father. Mon-El was starting to suffer under the effects of the lead as well and Kara quickly brought him to his space pod. Kara then tearfully gave Mon-El her mother's necklace for him to remember her by before she told him that she loved him. Mon-El told her that she was the reason why he was now a better person and they shared one final kiss before he entered the pod as his condition worsened. Once in the pod, he gave her one last look before Kara watched him leave the Earth. Personality |-|Civilian= Kara is kind, caring, selfless, intelligent, brave, and has a sense of justice, honor and good morals, however, when she makes mistakes, she feels guilt and remorse for her actions. |-|Supergirl= Due to her being a new superhero, Kara unfortunately does not have the confidence that her cousin Clark Kent possesses. She is also sometimes short-tempered and sometimes lets her emotions get the better of her. But after being a hero for a year she gained more confidence in herself and her abilities and get a better grip on her emotions out on the field. Kara is also very forgiving and willing to give people several chances hoping to help her aunt Astra find redemption, though ultimately didn't' get the chance because her sister killed her. However, despite her adopted sister killing her aunt Kara chose to forgive her. She is also willing to look past Lena Luthor's ties to the Luthor family seeing her as her own person, whereas many are unwilling to look past her relation to Lex Luthor. Despite her intellect, Kara is shown to have lesser knowledge about the universe, due to the fact that she was in her early teens when she left Krypton at the time of its destruction. Despite loving her parents as a child, since becoming Supergirl, Kara has learned much more about the people they really were and has become quite disgusted and enraged with them. Powers and Abilities Powers *'Kryptonian Physiology:' Normally, like all Kryptonians, Kara's capabilities are no greater than a normal human of her physical conditioning. However, once charged by the energy of a blue or yellow sun and metabolized into her body, she becomes able to perform various inhuman feats. While generic for her race, having grown up half her life with these powers have allowed her to use these abilities with far greater control and an equally greater level of raw power compared to other Kryptonians. When Superman was under the effects of Silver Kryptonite he fought her without restraint and yet she was able to best him in their fight, proving she's more skilled than her cousin. *'Solar Energy Absorption:' While Kara's powers are dependent on the energy spectrum from a blue or yellow sun, her body is able to constantly and passively absorb such energy while exposed to it, essentially keeping her reserves fully charged near-constantly. Direct exposure to sunlight will also accelerate her recovery from any injuries she does manage to sustain. *'Accelerated Healing Factor:' Kara's solar charged metabolism accelerates her healing and allows her to burn calories at a fast rate, making her resilient to weight gain. Upon being struck by an alien war hammer which penetrated the skin of her arm, when the piece was removed she healed instantly. *'Contaminant Immunity:' Kara has an immunity to all forms of disease and contaminants on Earth. However, despite being unable to being inebriated or intoxicated by drugs or alcohol from Earth, she has shown herself to have a particularly low tolerance to alien alcohol. *'Flight:' Kara is able to manipulate her own gravitational field to generate thrust and propel herself through the air, often at supersonic speeds, much faster than she can travel by foot. *'Heat Vision:' By concentrating every solar energy reserve she has in her body, Kara can emit blue energy beams of variable intensity from her eyes. *'Invulnerability:' Kara is essentially invulnerable to all Earthly weapons, with bullets simply ricocheting whenever they come into contact with her skin. *'Super Breath:' : Kara is able to exhale powerful gusts of air from her mouth which are similar to force winds. She can also cause the temperature of her breath to drop, therefore able to freeze nearly anything. *'Longevity:' As a Kryptonian, Kara's life span is considerably longer than a normal human and likewise ages much slower. Abilities *'Expert hand-to-hand combatant': Since joining the D.E.O., Kara's sister has been teaching Kara to better handle herself in battle against opponents with formidable powers of their own, including how to use their own momentum against them. Ultimately, even with her powers temporarily disabled, Kara has become a highly proficient fighter, able to compete against the more experienced. *'Indomitable Will:' Even when weakened by Green Kryptonite, Kara was able to resist and keep fighting Rhea. Weaknesses *'Green Kryptonite:' Like all Kryptonians, Kara can be weakened by Green Kryptonite, as it is a radioactive mineral from her home planet Krypton; green kryptonite not only weakens her physical attributes, leaving her mortal and vulnerable to weapons and anything in general that can kill a normal human, but if she is exposed to it for too long, it will kill her. *'Red Kryptonite:' Like all Kryptonians, if Kara is exposed to Red Kryptonite, it gradually destroys her inhibitions until she becomes a corrupt version of herself, left with all her negative personality traits and thoughts on the surface of her mind. Without her morality, rationality, or any cares whatsoever, she will become malevolent, prone to hostility and aggression, and a danger to everyone around her. *'Silver Kryptonite': Like all Kryptonians, if Kara is exposed to Silver Kryptonite, it will cause her to go into a deep and frightful hallucination where nothing from the outside world can stir her out of it until it leaves her system. *'Lead:' Kara can not see through lead, even with her X-ray vision. *'Magic:' Like all Kryptonians and humans, Kara can be affected by supernatural forces or powers. This is because her powers are due to her natural physiology and not from the supernatural. Equipment * '''Supergirl Suit: '''Kara wears a protective suit as her super-heroine alter-ego, Supergirl, to hide her identity from her enemies, when she goes out fighting crime. It was designed by her friend Winn Schott and, though it is also unknown what materials it is made from, it is shown to be just as immune to damage as a Kryptonian, having only been pierced by alien technology, such as Vartox's axe, and by Kryptonite. Kara notably is able to change into her suit in seconds with her speed, usually keeping it underneath her civilian clothing. * '''Lead-Based Glasses: '''As a teenager Kara was given a pair of lead lined glasses to help her control her visual powers. See also }}